


Forbidden

by Little_Vamp_Dhampir



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Vamp_Dhampir/pseuds/Little_Vamp_Dhampir
Summary: Carl and Negan fluff
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Forbidden

Carl was sitting across from Negan in his room with tears streaming down his face from Negan talking about his eye. Wanting desperately to put the bandage back on to keep his most vulnerable place hidden. 

“Holy hell, kid.” Negan sighs after a moment. “Look I just It's easy to forget that you're just a kid. And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I was just screwing around.”

“Just forget it.” Carl said looking down at his hands after wiping the tear from his eye. He could feel himself starting to shake from anger at the man across from him. 

“Don’t be like that. I was busting your balls. It’s what men do, kid.” Negan said with a smirk on his face. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Carl said shrugging. 

“You’re still a cute kid. Even with a fucked up eye. It just makes you a bad ass. Like I wouldn’t fuck with you, kid. You see I’m not trying to hurt you even after you killed my men, I think you’re pretty cool even now.” Negan sighed as someone knocked at the door.

“Never get a moment of peace.” He said to Carl before hollering at the person to enter.

“Sir, you left Lucille out beside the trucks.” 

Negan turned to look at him with a surprised look on his face. “Really? Wow. I never do that.” He said looking over to Carl. “Guess a kid with a machine gun trying to kill me was a distraction.” 

Carl looked away knowing he wouldn’t forget about that any time soon. He knew his father would kill him once he found out where he was, if he ever got back to Alexandria. 

“Thank you for bringing him too me, Fat Joey.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.” Joey said before leaving quickly. 

“I’m sure you remember Lucille,” Negan said as he stood up waving the bat around like he was hitting invisible walkers. “She got real dirty that night, didn’t she?” 

I just kept my eyes down, not responding while thinking of that night he watched Negan smash Glen and Abraham’s heads in. He didn’t think he could hate him anymore than he already did. 

“C’mon Carl, don’t make me repeat myself. You should know by now I don’t like having to make a point but I fucking will.” 

“I remember.” I said quietly making Negan smile wide. “I remember you killing my friends and all I could think about was killing you.” 

Negan chuckled at that. “I know, kid. I could see it in your eyes. And the way you were ready to get your arm chopped off, by your own father nonetheless, to satisfy me really got my attention. I need men like you, Carl.” He said as he walked behind him holding Lucille very close to his head. “I think you’ll be staying here with me from now on. You killed my men, I need someone to replace him. Daryl escaped earlier, with someone’s help who you will accompany me to punish soon. So yeah I think you’re mine now.” 

“I’m yours?” I said slowly as Lucille was placed beside him on the sofa. 

Negan’s hand slipped on to my shoulder, squeezing tightly. “Yes mine.” 

“But what about my family?” 

“Your family and community will be fine as long as you do good here, don’t try to kill me again and follow the rules.” 

“Okay just please don’t do anything to them. They have no idea I’m here, my dad went out to scavenge for you.” 

“As he should be.” Negan said gripping my shoulder harder. “Now all that crap is out of the way. You’re sticking with me until I feel that I can trust you and the fact that most of my men aren’t very happy with you right now and I’d rather not see you killed. I don’t think Rick would like that too much and with how he’s cooperating at the moment we don’t need anything to mess that up.” 

“When can we go back to let them know I’m okay?” I ask after a minute to process what Negan was saying.

“After I’ve decided that you will follow my rules and behave. You’ll notice when I show you around that there aren’t any boys your age, I usually don’t allow them in Sanctuary and there is a good fucking reason for that.” Negan squeezed my shoulder again before releasing his grip, picking up Lucille he walked around the sofa to look at him. “It’s time I show you around.” 

I stood up to follow Negan out of his room. Passing by other rooms further down the hall. Negan slipped an arm around Carl’s shoulder as they walked down the hall leading to the factory part of the sanctuary. His arm stayed firmly around me with Lucille in that hand as they entered a big room with a lot of people. In the middle of the room was a big furnace with several people standing around a man sat in chair. Everyone kneeled when Negan walked in. 

“Just in time for the show.” Negan whispered in my ear. I looked over at him confused. Negan just smirked. 

“Dwighty boy, I see you’ve got the iron hot for me.” Negan said pulling me into the centre with him. “This man right here, our doctor was found with this note from Sherry who helped Daryl escape.” 

“That wasn’t me,” the doctor said with sweat pouring from his face. Being near the heat and being terrified didn’t help matters.

“Carl, you see this right here is exactly what you do not do here. My rules are in place to keep things running smoothly, to keep everyone safe and make sure everyone does what they are supposed too. You break rules and you get punished.” Negan said making an example out of the doctor. 

I looked around the room at the faces of the men watching all of this. They seemed indifferent to it all apart from a few who looked uncomfortable and worried for the doctor. 

“The iron it is for you, Doctor.” Negan said putting on thick gloves to hold the red hot iron that Dwight was dangling in front of the doctors face. 

“Watch closely, Carl.” He said to me with a wink before he slammed the iron onto the doctors left side of his face. The skin sizzled and popped under the hot iron. The doctor screamed hysterically for just a moment before he passed out.

“Fuck he pissed himself.” Negan said in disgust. “Someone clean this shit up.” He set the iron back on the hook Dwight was holding. 

Negan came back over to me slipping his arm around my shoulders once again. “Now that you’ve seen the show and how we do things here let’s get something to eat!” 

Negan pulled us along down another set of hall ways until we reached a large room that was filled with tables and chairs. Several people lined up behind a long table that had food piled high. Negan walked us over straight to a big pot of spaghetti. 

“I’ll allow you to have some of my spaghetti, usually I don’t let anyone not even my wives but I like you, kid.” He smirked. 

“Thanks.” I say quietly, still looking around nervously even though I’d fight everyone here if it came to it, I’d rather just keep my head down since I’m stuck here. I just wish I knew why Negan wanted me here after I killed a bunch of his men. 

He chucked as we walked to a table, a woman following us with our food on a tray. He sat down at large table pulling me to sit next to him the lady gave me an odd look before setting down a bowl full in front of me after serving Negan. 

“Thanks.” I said to her and she smiled softly at me with a nod.

Negan and I ate in silence for a while, I was enjoying the spaghetti since it was years since I’ve had any. 

He finally spoke up. “What do you think so far?” 

“The spaghetti is very good. I haven’t had any since I was little. And this place is pretty nice.” I say keeping my eyes down on my food. 

“Of course it’s good, kid. It’s my spaghetti. I make it myself.” Negan said which made me meet his eyes, he had a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You made it?” I ask him. 

“Yes I make it once a week for myself. Usually lasts a few days since it’s only me that eats it.” Negan said. “But it’ll go a bit faster now that you’re eating it too.” 

“I can eat something else.” Pushing my bowl back a little bit towards him. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid. If I didn’t want you to eat it you wouldn’t have it in front of you right now.”

“Thank you.” I said. 

“No problem. Just no more assassination attempts okay?” Negan laughed. 

“Okay.” I said thinking that I wouldn’t dare try anything while stuck in the compound. If I died here my family would never know what happened to me. I’m sure dad is already back to Alexandria and is worrying about where I am. I didn’t leave a note or anything for them so I have to stay alive until I can see them again.

“Good. Come on, kid.” Negan said after finishing the rest of the food.

I stood up to follow him out of the place, his arm slipping yet again around my shoulder keeping me tight against his side. I guess to make me nervous. We made our way back down the halls leading to his room, one that clearly not a lot of people go to being that it is down a locked hallway away from the other rooms for his inner circle group. He unlocked his door and pushed me inside before he followed me in. 

“Now it’s just us again, we can talk more.” Negan said gesturing to sofas opposite from his massive bed. I sat down on the farthest seat away from him but it didn’t help he still sat down right next to me. 

“So what can you tell me about Alexandria?”

“What do you want to know?” I said after a minute of thinking. 

“How does it run? Besides Rick bossing everyone around.” 

“He’s the leader that’s what he’s there for.” I replied sharply. 

“Hit a nerve did I? Are you a daddy’s boy?” Negan laughed.

“He’s my father what do you expect?” 

“I’ll give you that. Now how does it run? What are the rules.” 

“There aren’t any rules besides sharing what we find everyone and protect them. We just want to survive.” 

“There’s no we anymore. You’re a saviour now, kid.” Negan said and gripped my shoulder tightly. “There has to be rules or else people will take advantage of everything there is to offer.” 

I shifted uncomfortably underneath his hand before meeting his eyes. They were a rich brown that I’ve never seen before and full of a fire that scared me. 

“What do you mean I’m a saviour now? You aren’t ever going to let me go home?” I whisper still locked into his gaze. 

“I said you were mine now and I meant it. If you want to keep me away from Alexandria then you’ll stay here and work for me.” Negan said releasing my shoulder and draping his arm around me. 

“Okay I’ll stay. Just please promise not to kill anyone else and I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” 

“Good, kid. You’re one hell of a killer and I need that in my top guys. You’ll be the youngest but it’s clear you’re already better than any of my fighters. And you’ll keep your dad in line with my orders if I have you.” 

Negan stood up then leaving me alone on the sofa and headed into another room which I figured to be the bathroom after I heard the shower start up. I wanted to look around seeing what I could of who he actually is but I’m too worried he’ll walk back out so I just lean back against the sofa. 

I must’ve fallen asleep because I jumped up to my feet when I felt a hand on my shoulder, forgetting where I was. I looked up to see Negan with a smirk on his face. 

“You must be tired, kid. After killing my men and trying to kill me.” He sighed. “Go get a shower and then we can get some sleep.” 

I quickly made my way to the relatively large bathroom, slipping my clothes off quickly and getting under the steaming water he had left on. It was nice having a hot shower, the water back in Alexandria was barely warm. I probably stayed longer than I should have but it was too good to get out quickly. After washing out my hair I got out, drying quickly and getting back into the dirty clothes I came in I walked back into the bedroom. 

Negan was sat on the bed in what looked to be pj pants and a black tee shirt. He looked over at me and huffed. 

“Get out of those dirty clothes and put these on.” He said throwing a pair of pj pants to me. “I don’t have another shirt that wouldn’t bury you.” 

“Thanks.” I said pulling my shirt off and folding it. 

“Just throw it in the basket, kid. They will get it tomorrow to wash.” He said leaning back on to the bed, still watching me. 

I threw the shirt into the basket before slipping off my pants leaving me just in boxers. I glanced up at him to see him still watching me as I slipped on the pants he gave me. 

“I’ve made you a bed on the sofas.” Negan nods over to the sofas where he’s put sheets, blankets and a pillow. 

“Thank you.” I say making my way quickly over to the makeshift bed and lay down under the blankets. 

“No problem, kid.” Negan said. “You don’t have to thank me for everything. I only have Rick do it to show that I allow him to have anything he has.” 

“Okay.” I say quietly before closing any eyes bringing the blanket up to my chin. 

“Do you sleep with that bandage on your eye?” Negan said after a moment. 

“Sometimes.” I said quietly. 

“You don’t need it here. No one will judge you for looking that bad ass.” He said after a few minutes had gone by, I thought he must’ve fallen asleep. 

I slowly unwrap the bandage from my eye and leave it on the table next to me. I close my eye and try to relax in this unfamiliar place with this man who’s killed my friends and mentally tortured my father.

Negan:

I look down at the young man sleeping on my couch, not really understanding why I want him near me. I know my guys wouldn’t dare touch a hair on his head but I feel much more comfortable with him here. I know Rick is going to shit a brick when he finds out I’ve taken his son. I don’t care though, ever since seeing how he looked at me that night I killed those men from their group it’s haunted me. I need him to see I’m not a monster even if I need others to see me that way, just not him. 

I kept looking down at him, hearing his breathing was strange since no one is ever allowed in here much less sleeping in here with me. The way the moonlight shined in on his face illuminating him in a bath of white light made me feel strange things. I rolled over in the hopes of being able to fall asleep but I couldn’t sleep much. Carl dominated my thoughts and my dreams when I finally did manage to sleep. 

I woke up, instantly looking down and saw that he wasn’t there. I was just about to jump up when I saw him coming out of the bathroom, he stopped to yawn and stretching showing how his smooth yet slightly muscular skin disappear into his low hanging pj pants. 

He met my eyes with his crystal blue one and he sort of smiled at me. “Good morning.” He said quietly that sent my heart pounding. Fuck what’s wrong with me, never has a man ever given me these thoughts or made me react like this. It’s foreign. 

“Mornin’, kid. Sleep okay?” I ask, why did I ask that? I normally wouldn’t give a single shit how anyone slept not even my wives. I’ve not been too worried about them since I saw him and I’m sure they are glad for it. 

“Yeah it was alright.” He said walking over to sit back on the sofa. “What about you?” 

His question surprised me. “Okay, could have been better.” I needed some coffee pronto. 

Carl nodded picking at the fraying corner of the blanket. He needs some clothes, I think he was wondering how to ask for them. 

“I’ll get you some clothes.” I said reaching over to grab the radio. “Bring me clothes for the boy please.” “Yes Sir.” Was the reply I got. 

Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door, I got up and padded across the room opening the door and grabbing the clothes from Dwight before shutting it again after handing him the basket of dirty ones. I threw the clothes at Carl who caught them with ease.

He turned away from me to slip his pants off, I kept looking even though I know I shouldn’t have but the way his body moved even just getting dressed hypnotised me. He pulled on the jeans and turned around which made me quickly look away from him though not for long because how he stretched again before grabbing the t-shirt and slipping it on. 

Carl:

I pulled the shirt over my head and met his eyes once again. The way he was staring at me made me feel weirdly self conscious. The same look Enid gave me sometimes when we were alone it always excited me but this was different it made my heart pound. 

I slipped on the boots I’d come here in, sitting down on the sofa as he finally stood up shaking his head slightly to himself before slipping into the bathroom. I laid back on the sofa looking down at my bandage thinking of putting it back on when he came out of the bathroom. 

“You don’t need it.” He said as he started rummaging through a chest of drawers for clothes. He pulled out his jeans, white shirt and a belt. He pulled his shirt off first revealing tight looking abs that I couldn’t look away from. I know he saw me looking because he had a smirk on his face as he grabbed his clean shirt to put on. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my hands in front of me not letting him see me looking yet again. This weird feeling was freaking me out. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast, kid.” Negan said once he was dressed in his leather jacket. I stood up cautiously keeping my eyes down knowing I had to of freaked him out like I freaked myself out. 

He slipped his arm around my shoulder again holding me tightly to him. “Don’t worry no one is going to mess with you here.” 

I nod as we make our way back to the dinning hall. Even though he said they wouldn’t mess with me I was still nervous and uncomfortable about the whole thing, this weird feeling I had earlier freaked me out and now everyone kneeling to Negan and watching us was doubly freaking me out. 

Negan filled a plate high from his food table and handed it to me. I slowly took it from him. 

“Thank you.”

He pilled another plate high up, slipped his arm back around my shoulder and pulled us to where he sits. We ate in silence again I kept looking around the room at the others who kept looking at me and then away. Negan kept a big grin on his face. 

“It’s been almost 24 hours and you haven’t tried to kill me again, I think this is going to work.” He said to me when we had finished our food and walked out of the hall.

“I won’t do anything to hurt my family so if that means being a saviour I will.” 

“I keep my promises, kid. You follow my rules, do as I ask and your community will be sound. I won’t even set foot in their compound unless they or you force my hand.” Negan said squeezing my shoulder. I wish he would let me walk on my own, I didn’t need him hanging on me like I was a child. I’m almost seventeen years old. 

We made it back to his room and he let me go with a final squeeze, pushing me inside playfully. “We can go to Alexandria later on today and grab whatever stuff you might want to take. And as I begin to trust you I’ll allow you to visit when we make our pick ups weekly.” 

I nodded walking over to the sofa to sit while Negan talked on his radio to his men about the trip to Alexandria. My head shot up when they mentioned Daryl possibly being there. 

“We aren’t to mess with Daryl or anyone there. If they are following my rules I see no need to rock the boat, it’s going to be tough enough as it is having their boy much less going after Daryl again. He’s a lost cause anyways.” Negan said with a wink to me. I leaned back against the sofa letting go of a breath I didn’t know I was even holding.

“I promised I wouldn’t mess with your people, kid. You have to promise that you will convince your dad to not fight me on taking you.” 

“I promise. I’m sure I can talk him into it, especially if it keeps you away from Alexandria.” 

Negan chuckled, “It will now that I’ve got what I wanted.” 

I look down at my hands and nod. “Okay. Good.” 

Chapter Two

Negan: 

The drive to Alexandria isn’t a far one when you take the back roads my men have made through the woods. Carl looks out the window the whole time, sat between me and our driver he’s squished into himself. I relax my legs letting one rest against his and he meets me eyes. Nervousness was clear on his face, he was worried about how this was going to go. 

The gates open for us without even a hesitation and we pull in. Rick is waiting there and his eyes go wide when he sees Carl sat beside me in the truck. I hop out with Lucille on my shoulder, watch as Carl jumps out beside me and I slip my arm around his shoulder keeping him firmly against me, where I’ve come to like him to be. 

“Negan please let him go.” Was the first thing from Rick’s mouth. 

“You’ve got one brave ass badass kid, Rick.” I laughed. “Your boy hid in one of my trucks, got into my sanctuary and killed several of my men even tried to kill me.” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed looking at Carl pressed into my side. “I’ll take whatever punishment you want just please don’t hurt him.” 

I laugh and swing Lucille in my free hand. “Hurt him? Nah, I’m keeping him. He’s going to be one of my top guys one day.” 

“You are not taking my son.” Rick said starting to walk over to us. 

Carl pulled away from me with his hands out to his dad. “Stop, I’m staying with Negan. It’ll keep him happy and he won’t mess with anyone here if I stay. I can do this dad, I can keep the peace.” 

Rick looked flabbergasted and it made my smirk grow. He must be feeling fucked up knowing his son is choosing me over him, even if I didn’t give him a good second option. 

“You can’t believe anything he says.” Rick pleaded with Carl who backed up into my arm again, allowing me to slip it back around his shoulders. 

“I trust he’ll fulfil his promise.” Carl shrugged. “We need a break, too many people have died over this senseless fighting. If I can be the middleman that stops the killing I’ll do it. No matter the cost.” 

“You don’t realise how mature your boy is, Rick. Wise beyond his years.” I brushed his hair back from his face to show his scarred eye feeling him tense up. “I don’t have him hide either. I like seeing how badass and strong he looks when he’s free to be himself.” 

“He doesn’t have to hide.” Rick said slowly. 

“Well look at the time, Rick. I assume you have whatever you were out looking for for me while your boy was doing a suicide mission to kill me. I’d like that in my truck now before we leave and whatever guns you’ve managed to find since our last visit. Carl had to have gotten the uzi he used from somewhere.” 

Rick looked back at Sasha who motioned to the others to gather the things I’ve asked of him. 

I lean in to whisper in Carl’s ear, “Show me to your house and we’ll get what you want to bring back.” 

He pointed to a White House with a nice porch. We walked over to it still arm around his shoulders and went inside while Rick and the others loaded the trucks. 

I let him go once we get inside and I look around while he runs upstairs to what I assume is his room. Not five minutes later he’s back down with a duffle bag full of stuff. I take it from him before he can put it on his shoulder and I stick it on mine, slipping my arm around his waist this time. He looks up at me confused but I just smirk. 

“Let’s go, kid.” I say and slide my arm up his back to his shoulders. We walk out past Rick and I let him go give him a hug, a smirk on my face as he comes walking back to me quickly ducking under my arm once again. 

“Later, dad.” Carl says waving at Rick and everyone else.

It doesn’t take long to reach Sanctuary again, it’s dinner but I don’t feel like eating in the hall so I request for our food to be brought to my room. It doesn’t take long for it to get there and Carl looks relieved that we don’t have to eat with the others. I might just start getting the food brought into here if he’s really that uncomfortable in there.

“It’s roast pork with potatoes and veggies.” I say to Carl as he looks down at his plate. 

“Thank you.” He says softly. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

We eat in silence for a few minutes before Carl finally looks up from his plate and meets my eyes. 

“It’s really good.” He says to me with a small smile, the first one I’ve seen since him being here.

“Good I’m glad you like it. You got here at a good time, our old chef retired and this new boy can really cook.” I say proudly. 

“Yeah he can.” He says quietly. 

“What do you want to do?” I ask him after I set our dishes outside the door for someone to get. 

“What do you usually do?” He asks me after a moment of thought. 

“Usually watch whatever DVDs they can scrape up for me or I read. There’s the movies I have over in that tv stand.” I say nodding to where my movies where. I had a little of everything.

Carl stands up after a minute and goes over to the tv stand, rummages through it and pulls out one of my favourites. Shaun of the dead. 

“Zombie film for the zombie apocalypse.” I laugh as he hands it to me. “It’s one of my favourites.” 

After I turn the movie on I sit on my bed and lean against the headboard. “You can sit on here so you can see better.” 

Carl nods getting up to join me on my bed. Something I never allow anyone else to do. Something about this boy and the way he looks at me. He slides into the bed next to me and brings his knees up to his chest while the movie starts. I don’t pay much attention to the movie but Carl is engrossed.

One scene causes him to jump back and he bumps into me. I feel his hand gripping my jeans as the zombies start breaking into the pub. 

“It’s just a movie, Carl.” I say brushing his hair back from his scarred eye. He looks up at me and I kept help but keep my hands in his hair. It’s so soft just like I can imagine his skin being. Fuck what’s wrong with me? I think to myself as my fingers slide down his cheek, he leans his head into my palm with his eye closed. He opened his eye again and I saw this strange look behind them. 

I pulled him over to me without even realising it and brought his mouth to mine. He sat frozen for a moment before relaxing into me and kissing me back. His hands slid into my hair pulling me tighter against him my hands slip around his back holding him firmly against me. 

His tongue slips into my mouth and I couldn’t help the moan that escaped. The way he tasted was like nothing I’ve ever had before, I’d never kissed a male either so this was all new to me but I wanted more, no I needed more. 

He ran his tongue over my lip before biting it gently and pulling back to look at me with a worrisome expression on his face. 

I pulled him back to me capturing his mouth once again, Carl straddled me pressing against my hardness making me moan against his mouth and try to push him off but he stayed pressed against me firmly. His cold fingers slipped under my tee shirt and on to my bare skin. I pulled him tighter against me and felt his hardness press against mine. 

“Fuck, Carl.” I breathed against his mouth, breaking away to kiss down his neck earning a moan from him which excited me to no end. He leaned back letting me kiss down his neck to his shoulder. I ripped his shirt down the middle so I could kiss his soft chest, holding his smaller frame easily. 

Carl: 

The thoughts going through my head were crazy and the tingling in my belly grew as he ripped my shirt to kiss down my chest. I moaned when he started sucking on my nipples, I couldn’t believe this was happening that he was wanting me like this or even touching me. He was scary as fuck yet here he was touching me so gently, kissing me and I was enjoying it. Wanting more and more. 

Negan pulled back to look at me. His eyes held a passion I’ve never seen before and he flipped us over so he was on top. His tongue slid from my chest down my stomach to my waistband. His fingers easily undid my jeans yanking them off of me leaving me only in my boxers that showed just how good he was making me feel. I could feel my face turning blood red but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him the way his hands gripped my sides as he licked across my navel was making me so hard. 

Negan looked up at me as he slid my boxers off, he grasped me in his hand and I almost came there and then. “I’ve never before.” I whisper which makes him smirk. 

“Neither have I, not with a man.” Negan said gently before bending his head down and taking me in his mouth. 

I moan loudly and his hand slips up to cover my mouth, I bite his finger gently and then suck on it. I’d found porn magazines before so I knew what was going on but I never thought this would happen. 

Negan took all of me down his throat once, twice and the third time I could feel myself start to cum. 

He pulled back to look up at me. “You’re so fucking sexy looking at me like that.” He growled. 

My eyes rolled back into my head when he took all of me again, he kept that up until I was squirming all over the bed. He did one final dip and I came down his throat. He kept going until I was done pulsing. Negan leaned up to look at me with a satisfied look on his face.

I pushed him off of me and he looked up at me worriedly until I yanked his shirt up. He just smirked at me as I licked down his muscular chest to his waistband, yanked them and his boxers down realising his hardness. 

He looked down at me with a still worried expression until I grabbed him gently. He hissed as my hand started moving up and down, his fixed eyes intently on me and he started to say something but I took him in my mouth like he did me. His hands knotted in my hair keeping me on him while he moaned. I must’ve been doing something right because he gripped my hair tighter. 

Negan

I looked down at him, seeing his soft lips taking all of me down his throat. It amazed me since I was too big for any of my wives to take it, none made me feel like this. I wanted to take him now, I needed to feel him around me and claim him. I pulled his head up off of me, bringing him up to my mouth to kiss him more. Carl was getting braver with me as he straddled me, his hard again cock rubbed against mine as he kissed me. I could tell he was as turned on as I was. I pulled him up a little higher on me so I could slip a finger inside of him, he moaned gently and I could feel his hard cock pulse against my stomach. 

I look up at him to see his head thrown back, eye closed and a look of pleasure on his face as I gripped his hardness with my other hand. After getting two fingers inside of him I pull them out and replace them with head of my cock. His eye popped open and looked down at me worriedly. 

“I’ll be easy, baby.” I say without even thinking of what I called him. 

“Okay.” He pants as I stroke him more while easing myself inside of him. 

“Fuck, Carl.” I hiss as he leans back on to me slipping my cock a few inches inside his tight warm hole. He has a pained look on his face as he leans up to sit back down further on me slipping all the way in too quickly. I moan loudly and almost cum inside of him. 

He leans back and starts riding me in a way I wouldn’t have ever dreamed until I couldn’t take it anymore. I flipped us over still staying inside of him and started pounding him, he was writhing on the bed moaning and I almost came again when I saw his hand go down to his cock to rub it. His eyes met mine again and I could see he was actually enjoying this. I had been worried he was only doing it to keep his family safe but I think he wants it as much as I do. 

I push his hand out of the way taking a hold of his cock and rubbing it for him as I slipped in and out of his ass. He came again with a loud scream as I pounded him hard. 

“Negan.” He moaned and it caused me to lose control, I couldn’t stop myself my speed increased and I pushed into him one last time before I came inside of him. Claiming him in every way now. I pulled out of him gently, keeping my eyes fixed on his face that was full of nothing but pleasure. I rolled over beside him, he looked up at me nervously. 

“No need to be nervous around me, Carl.” I kissed him softly then down his neck again. “You’re mine now.” 

“I’m yours.” He whispered back to me that made my heart flip in a way I’ve not felt since I was a teenager and kissed my first girlfriend. 

I cuddled him against me. I didn’t need my wives anymore, this young man right here is what I’ve been looking for and I didn’t even know it. He didn’t know what he did to me, hell I don’t even know what it is about him but he’s been stuck in my head ever since I stepped out of the camper that day in the woods my gaze slipped past Rick and straight to his boy. 

We laid there for a while just holding each other, his fingers tracing patterns on to the skin of my chest. My fingers in his long curly hair. 

“Why did you want me?” Carl asks after a while. 

“I don’t know, kid. I just saw you that night in the woods and you’ve been stuck in my head ever since.” I say looking down at him with a smirk. 

“I noticed you there too. Why did you want to chop my arm off?” He asks after a moment. 

“I didn’t want your arm off, I just needed to break Rick and let him know I was serious. I wouldn’t have let him you should know that being as I stopped him just before hand. Your bravery is what struck me a second time, you would’ve taken it like a man. You were ready to for you people. I’ve never come across an adult man who would do that much less one as young as you.” I brush his hair back from his scar, touching the edges of it. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry about your eye. I like it, it makes you handsome in a different way, unique. The fact that you survived that proves your strength once again.” 

“It’s okay.” Carl says quietly, his crystal blue eye searching my face. “What about your wives?” 

“They aren’t my wives anymore.” I say softly, bringing my mouth to his once more for a gentle kiss. His hands slip around me pulling me back to him again. 

Knocking on the door made me growl as I pulled away from Carl, I slipped out of the bed grabbed my boxers putting them on and answer the door.

To be continued...


End file.
